Seven legend beybladers
by striker86
Summary: This is a story based on two boys Gingka and Kyoya and their trainer, prince Ryuga and his rival Rago who is trying to conquer the world. Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuga and the other 4 legendary bladers who have to stop Nemesis before the whole world is doomed but then Kyoya joins forces with Rago and that gives Rago more chances to conquer the world. Will they be able to defeat Nemesis?
1. Chapter 1

**I am striker86's brother and I have written this story. Please review.**

* * *

Seven legend beybladers

Once there was poor village named Koma village. It had been broken into ruins after the invasion of Nemesis. When after 10 years, Prince Ryuga arrived in Koma village. He took with himself two poor teenagers, Kyoya Hagane and Gingka Tategami. He trained them and made them spies. Another prince, Julian Konzern challenged Prince Ryuga to a bey battle. Ryuga accepted his challenge.

The next day of their meeting, they arrived in beylin temple. They both took their positions. The referee said, "3 2 1 let it rip." Prince Ryuga launched destroy L Drago whereas Julian launched gravity destroyer, they both were reverse rotating beys. But L Drago was a lot powerful. Julian used his special move and hit L Drago directly. L Drago became very slow but then all the audience and Julian were surprised to see L Drago spinning at full speed. L Drago had sucked all the power of gravity destroyer's special move. L Drago started hitting gravity destroyer badly. Destroyer was not able to counter attack. L Drago finally used its special move, dragon supreme fang fury and broke gravity destroyer to pieces. Julian fell on his knees and bowed in front of the great Prince Ryuga. Ryuga asked Julian to join his team dark nebula. Ryuga told Julian about his rival Rago who is unstoppable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I changed the sir names on purpose. It is not a mistake.**

* * *

Gingka Tategami was battling Kyoya Hagane. Kyoya was losing every time. Gingka made fun of Kyoya that he doesn't has the spirit of beyblading. Ryuga came and challenged both of them to a two against one beybattle. The three of them launched their beys. L drago did nothing except defending. Pegasus and Leone were attacking L drago furiously but all in vain. L drago, by just one hit smashed them both out of the stadium. An unknown girl came in there training area. She introduced herself as Madoka Amano. She did have a bey but she was not actually a blader but perhaps a bey mechanic. She requested them to take her with them on their journey to defeat Rago, as Madoka was parentless.

Ryuga answered, "Show me your talent." Ryuga broke Kyoya's bey and told Madoka to repair it. Madoka took five minutes and Leone looked brand new.

Ryuga said, "You're in."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I am striker86's brother.**

They all start their journey and after a while reach a waterfall. Suddenly a group of bey hunters appear and try to kidnap Gingka, Kyoya and Madoka. Ryuga launches his bey as they all launch theirs. Suddenly L drago stops spinning. They can't understand the reason as Ryuga is astonished too. The hunters took the teenagers and ran as fast as they could.

Ryuga didn't care about them and picked up L drago. He examined it carefully and found the solution of the problem. He just had to replace its tip as the old one got some cracks in it. Then Ryuga took action and tracked the hunters with his bey radar. He follows their bey signals and reaches the hunter's hideout. He creeps inside and sees a stadium with the hunters battling each other in it. They were battling with Leone and Pegasus. Ryuga makes a noise and distracts them. The hunters go outside to check. Ryuga unties the three of them and they all leave quietly. They all thank Ryuga for saving them but Ryuga ignores. They carry on with the journey.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am striker86's brother as some of you didn't notice it.**

 **Chapter 4**

Ryuga MashAllah takes them to the middle of nowhere where they find a little cute boy. He introduces himself as the great yu tendo. Gingka comes near the boy and says, "Boy are you lost". Yu launches his bey flame Libra and it hits straight into Gingka's eye. Gingka falls to the ground crying. Yu starts to sing a song which annoys Ryuga. Ryuga tells the boy to shut up if he doesn't wants to get beaten up by him. Gingka stands, takes out Pegasus, aims straight at Yu and launches but sadly Yu catches it. Ryuga threatens Yu to tell him all the information he has. Yu takes them to his hideout and then talks with Ryuga.

Ryuga: where are you from?

Yu: to tell the truth, I was a part of the invasion that brought chaos into koma village, but then I left my crew as I thought they were doing the wrong thing stealing everyone's beys to give power to nemesis, the most powerful bey in the world at this time.

Ryuga: so you want to join us in our quest to defeat nemesis.

Yu: well if you're insisting so much I think I'll join you.

Ryuga: awesome, now I've got five blayders on my side including me. Why don't we have a lunch break?

Yu: yeah but first tell me the names of the other three.

Ryuga: the green haired fool is Kyoya Hagane. The boy with the bandage on his nose is gingka Tatagami and the girl is Madoka Amano.

Madoka: I'm cooking cheese hamburgers for everyone. Two for our leader, the handsome prince Ryuga, one for me and the other three boys will share one hamburger.

Yu jumps and grabs madoka's leg saying please miss two for me too.

Madoka: sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ryuga: The elections are only four days ahead. I am standing for the post of president. Everyone will pray to God that I win or else I will kill each one of you. Gingka and Kyoya we are going to Japan and you both are going to school from now onwards.

Gingka: What type of school?

Ryuga: School to make cowards and fools brave.

Kyoya: I am sorry but I can't do it because everyone is not a fool like Gingka.

Madoka: I will help you in doing your homework.

Kyoya: what will I do?

Yu: I think you should join cooking classes and I'm going to practice with Ryuga in being the number one blader in the world.

Ryuga: I was joking the whole time, making you fools. Did you seriously believe that you are going to school when you have a quest to complete?

Gingka: i knew it.

Kyoya: but I totally fell for it.

Yu: I know about a blader Tsubasa who can help us out in our mission to defeat Rago. I can contact him if Ryuga allows me.

Ryuga: so let it be.

Suddenly, Rago appears and laughs at them.

Rago: I thought I heard you saying that you want to defeat me.

Kyoya and Gingka are astonished. Ryuga is laughing. Yu and Madoka are hiding behind Ryuga.

Madoka: Gingka and Kyoya I will make a triple cheese hamburger for you if you kick this guy's butt.

They both launch their bey as Rago launches his. Leone and Pegasus are broken to smithereens.

Ryuga: long time no see rival.

Rago: I've heard you've gotten a lot stronger.

Ryuga: we'll talk after I settle the score with you.

Suddenly, a mysterious bey appears and hits Nemesis. It was a critical hit. After the smoke clears it reveals Tsubasa.

Yu: Tsubasa!

Tsubasa: you know me, but how?

Yu: everyone knows you as you were the personal agent of the dark nebula but now you work with the WBBA.

Tsubasa: wow kid. You know a lot about me.

Tsubasa uses his special move, shining tornado buster on Nemesis, but all in vain. After all till now any bey is nothing compared to Nemesis.

Rago: I will meet you all soon.

Rago leaves in a fit of fury.

Yu: wow Tsubasa I idolize you.

Tsubasa catches his bey, Eagle.

Gingka: I should tell you all the truth that we told you our wrong surnames. We switched each other's names. I am Gingka Hagane and he is Kyoya Tatagami.

Ryuga slaps Gingka first and then Kyoya. Both of their face are dark red as Ryuga's hand is also red. They both are crying. Ryuga tells them to shut up if they don't want to get beaten up by him.

Kyoya: I am leaving this team and choosing my own way.

Ryuga: Yeah yeah do whatever you want duffer.

Kyoya: I am the king of the beasts and I can crush you with my bare hands.

Ryuga: you dare speak to me like that.

Ryuga punches Kyoya on the face. Kyoya screams a bunch of lions come. Ryuga shows the lions his bey they see a red dragon who is about to attack them and they run away as fast as their legs could carry them. Kyoya runs away crying.

Gingka: kyoya you idiot come back.

Kyoya: (crying) you all are fools. I suggest Gingka you also come with me.

Gingka ignores and continues his journey with Ryuga.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They all are passing through a waterfall when suddenly after crossing they reach a cave. The cave leads them to a dead end which is a wall made up of metal. Gingka launches Pegasus to break the wall but doesn't even get a scratch. Next is Ryuga who with L drago's help breaks the wall. Ryuga runs back while the others ask him why is he in a hurry. He says "JTI (japan tehreeke insaaf) I have to count my votes to win the election. Go JTI go, Yu replies "Japan zindabad. We are Japanese we are future leaders."

Ryuga reaches his polling station and counts his votes. He is 1087 votes ahead MQM and PMLN is 7 votes ahead JTI. 8 votes are left. If Ryuga gets all 8 votes it will be a draw. In the end the votes left are of Kyoya, Gingka, Madoka, Yu, Rago, Julian, Tsubasa and a mysterious man named Reiji. Ryuga is in stress he is praying to God for all 8 votes.

When everyone has voted the results come out…

 **Please review. Guess who wins.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

JTI has won the elections. Hurray, Yu says. Ryuga arranges a party at burj khalifa in Dubai. Gingka, Madoka and Yu along with their families arrive at the party in the evening. Suddenly Kyoya appears with Rago. Everyone freaks out. Kyoya tells them that I've joined forces with rago. Gingka challenges kyoya to a bey battle with the deal that if he wins then kyoya will come back to them. kyoya agrees and says if he wins then Gingka will join him and Rago. They go to a stadium at the roof of the building and after the count of three they both let it rip. Suddenly rago goes in the stadium, picks up both the beys and hands them back to them. He says that it a team battle.

Rago: On one side there will be Gingka and Ryuga and on the other side me and kyoya.

Let it rip….


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They all launch their beys and Pegasus crashes into Nemesis and leone crashes into l drago. All their beys are colliding against each other with full speed and full force. Kyoya uses his special move king lion tearing blast but accidently hits Nemesis, his own partner. Rago scolds kyoya and throws him off the building. While he's falling down he screams but someone catches him.

Ryo: I am the immortal phoenix.

Kyoya: thanks for saving me.

Rago starts to talk to Ryo while Gingka and Ryuga are trying their best to defeat Nemesis which is spinning at full speed. Rago commands Nemesis to give both Pegasus and l drago a small tackle. Both l drago and Pegasus stop spinning and Ryuga and Gingka both go in the stadium to get their beys. Ryo tells Rago to stop his evil plan and be a good guy. Rago doesn't listen and all of a sudden he picks out a ball from his pocket and throws it in the air. Smoke comes out from the ball and when the smoke clears, Rago and kyoya are not there.

Ryo joins Ryuga on his quest to defeat nemesis.

Ryuga: finally I have a powerful member on my team who can really help us out. Gingka you should learn beyblading from Yu. From now on Yu, you are Gingka's bey trainer.

* * *

They go to England to find more bladers and to get them on their team so they can get enough power to defeat the powerful nemesis.

Ryo tells Ryuga that I will purchase 5 tickets.

Ryo: We'll go to England by air. You all have to arrive at the airport tomorrow at 6 am. I'll be waiting there.

They all arrive at the exact time. They take off and land in England at 10:30 am. Suddenly…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Suddenly team Excalibur comes to meet them and takes them where they train. Sophie and Wales come. Julian and Klaus are not there. they all battle. Sophie and Wales are on the first team and in the second team are Gingka and Yu. They launch their beys. Pegasus is out of the stadium after having a little tackle by Wale's Cetus. While Yu uses his special move sonic wave the whole stadium was about to be covered with sand when Sophie's Cetus used its special move grand Deucalion and clears the ground by sprinting water all over it. Yu chases cetus but is thrown back with a fierce hit by Wales's cetus. Ryuga launches l drago and hits both their Cetuses with full force. They are just about to lose when suddenly prince Julian appears, who launches Gravity destroyer and hits L drago and libra. They fly out of the stadium. Then Ryuga uses his special move dragon emperor soaring fang and crushes gravity destroyer with only one critical hit. Julian is surprised with l drago's power.

Julian: who are these people and why are they fighting you?

Sophie: they are some strong bladers who entered our country. Their quest is to defeat dark nemesis.

Julian: don't tell me you are that Ryuga whom I fought a long time ago in beylin temple.

Ryuga: yes that's me.

Julian: I would give you a good opinion of not to deal with nemesis or Rago because they are unstoppable even I have tried to defeat him but I came back losing every time.

Ryuga: I believe that if we combine forces we can defeat him easily.

Julian: that's a good idea.

Gingka: Ryuga will you please introduce me in front of prince Julian?

Ryuga: oh yeah. This poor little boy is Gingka Tatagami from the Tatagami realm. His village was raided and destroyed by Rago. His mom was killed and his dad is nowhere to be found so I took him with me to train him.

Yu: I'm also here.

Ryuga: this is the tiny Yu who was wandering about in a forest when we found him. He had lost his parents in a car accident. His father was driving fast when the brakes failed and they were going to be crashed in a tree when suddenly Yu opened the window and as he was so tiny he jumped out.

Madoka: I'm the famous Madoka the mechanic.

They are all having a discussion when suddenly…


	10. Chapter 10

**I also updated chapter 9. Please read that one too.**

 **Chapter 10**

Suddenly Rago appears with Kyoya by his side. Ryuga and Julian are shocked to see him.

Yu: Rago you are nothing but a scared pussy cat.

Then immediately he hides behind Julian.

Kyoya slowly creeps behind Rago and launches Leone straight into Rago's neck. Rago falls down in pain.

Rago: What did you do that for?

Kyoya: I betrayed you.

Then Kyoya puts his shoe on his neck and presses it hard. Then he takes a selfie with his iphone 6. He puts it on facebook with a status #Rago #idiot #Nemesis #myshoe #crybaby #betrayal #Kyoyarocks. Then all the others put on their facebooks and likes his status.

Kyoya: Wow I got 100 likes.

Rago: shut up! What are you doing?

Kyoya: What did you think? I will join forces with evil? I am not a fool like you. Now that I know all your strengths and weaknesses I can defeat you easily.

Rago tries to get up but then Yu jumps on his back.

Yu: give me a piggy back ride.

Rago refuses. Yu gets up and Gingka, Yu and Kyoya start to bey battle on Rago's back. Rago takes out a smoke bomb from his pocket and throws it in the air when all the smoke covers everything around. Everyone starts to blow the smoke away but Rago is already gone.

Ryuga: Kyoya you are a real actor.

Julian: now who is this kyoya?

Ryuga: He was also found with Gingka. Both his parents were dead. He was roaming around in search of food when we helped him.

Kyoya: but now you all will need my help.

Gingka: he's right. I am so glad you are back my buddy.

Kyoya: tomorrow everyone will meet me in PC Bhurban in my room at exactly 10 am. Then I will tell you all about Rago's weaknesses and his whole plan to conquer the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Now Kyoya said: before starting, bring me a bowl of biscuit and caramel pudding so I can have my mind refreshed. Madoka brings him a bowl of each desserts and Kyoya starts eating like a starving dog.

Kyoya: Rago's first weakness is that whenever he is about to launch nemesis and someone farts he starts to laughs loudly and his hand slips and Nemesis falls down at a very slow speed. Secondly when Rago is very angry and you tell him a joke he loses his focus and forgets his plan in the battle.

Kyoya rushes to the washroom and only after 45 minutes he returns. They ask him the problem and he says that I lost my bobby pin in the washroom. Then they all leave and go to the community center which is also known as pearl banquet hall. When they reach there, there is a wedding going on. They go in as strangers, eat all the food and deserts and return to PC bhurban in their room. they all decide to sleep there.

Kyoya: Ryuga will sleep on the bed. Gingka will sleep with Ryuga. Madoka and Yu will sleep on the mattress and I will sleep in the bathtub.

They all sleep and suddenly...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They all sleep and suddenly Rago appears and steals all their beys except l drago. He tries to find it but cant. When they wake up seeing their beys gone they jump in fright and start screaming. Ryuga smiles and says "no one is as clever as me. I hid l drago in my socks. Ryuga takes off his socks and stick them on kyoya's face with super glue so Kyoya becomes unconscious. They all make a catapult and launch Kyoya in Rago's direction. While Kyoya was flying, a bird pooped on his face and it fell in his tongue as it was out. Kyoya wakes and he thinks he is in a dream flying high in the sky but when he sees that he is going to land in Rago's. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kyoya wakes and he thinks he is in a dream flying high in the sky but when he sees that he is going to land in Rago's layout. He falls in Rago's lap. Kyoya is about to scream but Rago's assistant appears. His assistant Qatri Shahzada stares at Kyoya and asks where he came from?

Kyoya replies: I have come from Japan. My dad is a carpenter and my mom is a sweeper and my brother is dead and I am a servant. This is who I am and where I came from. I just need to know if Rago stole our beys.

Qatri Shahzada says: Yes Rago did steal all your beys on the advice of his cousin Reymon Davis.

Suddenly a boy named Donald Trump arrives launching his bey Kamikalamchuk. Qatri Shahzada launches his bey Qatri khat. Suddenly letters start coming out of Qatri khat. Donald Trump picks up one of the letters. It said: You'll die tonight. Trump runs to the washroom and starts thinking who would've sent the letter. He gets afraid.

 **I'm striker86's brother.**


End file.
